


Sick at Home

by writemydreams



Series: JayDick Week 2017 [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Costume Kink, JayDick Week, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Star Trek References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 13:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12771612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writemydreams/pseuds/writemydreams
Summary: Dick and Jason are down with the flu. Unable to patrol, they snuggle up on the couch with their blankets and watch TV to pass the time. When they find a Star Trek marathon on TV Jason admits his interest in seeing Dick in a Mirror Verse outfit.





	Sick at Home

**Author's Note:**

> For the "mirror verse" prompt.
> 
> I'd considered writing a Halloween party with Dick in the blue crop top and mini-skirt and Tim in the original Robin suit. Poor Bruce horrified to see two of his kids in sexy little costumes. This idea came to me first so I'll have to write out the party another time.

Jason couldn’t remember the last time he was this sick. Maybe when he was a teenager, when he was Robin. He and Bruce had stayed in from patrol and watched movies while Jason sniffled into a box of tissues. At least misery had company then and now. Except for when Dick was hogging the bathroom. 

Dick dropped his head onto Jason’s shoulder. “As much as I love Tim, I kind of hate him right now for giving us the flu.” He hugged the shared blanket tighter about their shoulders with a pathetic noise that matched how Jason felt. 

“Me too. I hope he throws up on the demon spawn.”

Dick snorted. “So Damian can get sick too? It’ll be like old days for Bruce then if all four of his boys are down with the flu. The girls would probably enjoy it though.”

“No, so he’ll be out for revenge. It saves us the trouble of doing it ourselves.” Jason cuddled him closer as he changed the channel. _Chopped_ was entertaining, but looking at food was making his stomach churn. He’d already emptied its meager contents earlier. Jason flipped through channels until Dick snatched the remote away with a delighted shriek.

“Star Trek! Ohh, look, Jay, it’s the Mirror Verse episode! It’s just starting! This is such a good episode. Evil Spock with his beard, Sulu with that scar, and then the crazy outfits.” Dick’s giggles turned into a round of coughs. Deep coughs. Too deep. Dick shot off the couch and sprinted to the bathroom. Jason clutched his stomach and fought to keep from gagging himself as he listened to his lover retching. He took slow, even breaths and closed his eyes. He was so hijacking Tim’s precious coffee maker once he recovered. Once he felt like he wouldn’t throw up on his socks, he opened his eyes again to focus on the crew of the _Enterprise._

Jason glanced up when Dick shuffled back to the couch. “Better?” He opened the blanket so his lover could snuggle up to his side again.

“Not really,” Dick sighed. “Look at those sparkly sashes. Ugh, speaking of evil counterparts. I just thought of Owlman and his Talons. Do you think they watch Star Trek over on Earth-3?”

Jason really didn’t want to picture what the Earth-3 counterparts of their family did. Well. The surviving ones at least. “They’re probably too busy terrorizing people to take the time to watch TV or movies.” He stroked Dick’s hair, picturing how sexy he’d look in the crop top and miniskirt that compromised the women’s uniforms in the Mirror Verse. The outfit would have to be blue of course to go with Dick’s beautiful blue eyes and the trademark colors of his Nightwing suit. 

“I guess so.” Dick shifted to look at his face. “You’re smirking. What are you thinking about? The Crime Syndicate in Star Trek uniforms?”

Jason grinned. “Even better. You in Marlena’s outfit. Kirk can barely take his eyes off her! it’d be the same for me, only I wouldn’t be able to take my hands off you either.” He rubbed Dick’s side. Perfect abs and all that olive skin on display for him to touch and admire.

Dick laughed weakly. “Buy me a Mirror Verse uniform and I’ll wear it for you when we feel better. It better be a good quality costume, Jay. I’m not going to wear a cheap polyester outfit from some trashy sex shop.”

Were there any sex shops that weren’t trashy? Jason didn’t bother voicing that thought. “Deal. You’ll look so gorgeous. Will you wear the boots too?”

Dick snorted. “Pervert. Like I said with the uniform, buy me a good pair and I’ll wear them for you. I’ll strap on one of your thigh holsters and really make you drool too.”

“You’re the best.” Jason hugged Dick closer. Now all they had to do was get over this damn flu. Then they could get back to their lives. Back to full health so he could get Dick in that outfit.


End file.
